You're WHAT!
by lilluvrkenzi
Summary: Mia, and unexpected princess, meets her "PRINCE CHARMING." But when all of a sudden this strange boy comes out to be someone unexpected...she freaks. What will they do to keep their love alive?
1. HOT GUY!

THIS IS A DIARY.

* * *

September 10, 2006

Dear Diary,

My brain is going crazy. My life is changing. I'm a princess! Me and Fifi, my new puppy, love it!

My Castle is AMAZING! It is huge! I have my own kitchen and everything! My room is the cutest though. It isn't too girly but it well is perfect!

Oh my gosh! I just saw this amazingly hot guy just walk outside my window. I think he works here. Wait, he is going into the barn. UH he just came out on a white horse. Aww soooo cute!

Well I'm going to go on a horse and see if I can get him to talk to me. I will talk back tomorrow.

_PRINCESS_ MIA!!

:)


	2. REWIND!

September 12, 2006

Dear Diary,

OHHH MYYY GOSHH!!

UGH!!

IM SUCH A FREAK!!

Okay let me start over.

I was running like the wind…letting my hair flow in the breeze. I was looking at the horses beside me. So like a true klutz I tripped over some hay and fell right into the mud. I felt so stupid. He even saw me... He hid his face and walked away. I wish I could just go back and well re-do it all!!

I'm going to go back and not ride a horse…just go talk to him. I'll be back in a few hours..hopefully.

_Princess Mia_

:(


	3. A Talk

September 12, 2006

Part 2

Dear Diary,

So you want to hear the story? Well here you go..

I walked up from the side door towards the barn. I saw him, perfect view, the backside. Now just walk up. Slowly. Look down. Watch out! WOOO that was close. Look

side to si-(I had no clue there was a board in front of me. BANG!). BUMP BUMP BUMP. "Are you okay? Princess?" I heard this voice, it sounded like a man. I woke up a

little, tried to sit up, fell back down. "Hey, stop by the kitchen. I need some water." I heard him yell to the driver. I was on the back of a cart. My eyes were just enough

open to see that the man was 'the man.' "Princess Mia, are you okay?" "I am now..I mean yes. Thanks." I was so in shock I thought I was dreaming. "Ha, well you are a

pretty clumsy girl, to remember yesterday and today. Well here sit up, slowly." He set up a pillow for me to lean on. "Hi, I'm Cameron, the horse-tender." "Yea and I

would hope you know who I am. Well anyways, how come I have never seen you before yesterday?" We started talking and then one we got to the kitchen we left for

the living room and talked even more. I found out that he just started working a week ago. He moved here from Italy and has lived there since he was born. He is 19

years old and is very smart. I would call us friends now. We set up a time tomorrow to meet, at the pond. Maybe we will end up being best friends.

Love,

_Princess Mia_


	4. WOW

September 20, 2006

Dear Diary,

Sorry about the wait. I have been a little busy, yes with Cameron. Yesterday we went to Six Flags. He held me every time on the rollercoasters! It was GREAT! Before we

went to the pond, and that is where we usually hang out. Last Tuesday we went there, at night, and stayed up until 2 am! Then he kinda leaned in for a kiss…I was so

nervous I sneezed! "Oops." "Its okay. So where were we?" We leaned in together and kissed. It was amazing. We pretty much made out or kissed the entire night..then

we stopped and started talking and falling asleep. I won't up with a bird on my chest and my head on his. It was..wow..

I will get back to you. My mom and grandmother are calling me for dinner.

_Princess Mia_


	5. PHONE CONVERSATION

Lily/Cameron-not caps

ME-caps

**OUR CONVERSATION:**

HEY

Hola?

ITS ME..MIA?

Ohhhhh hey whats up?

HELP!

Okay well 2 syllables might help

OKAY…HOT ITALIAN BOY…LIKES ME…LIKE HIM…KISS…PARENTS…GETTING MARRIED!!

Ummm and..??

HELP!

2 syllables..again..why are you calling me?

I NEED A PLAN..I LOVE HIM

Does he feel the same?

I STILL HAVE TO TELL HIM THE NEWS..

Well do that then call me back.

WAI—

**ILL CALL HIM**

HEY

Hey? Sorry but who is this?

OH SORRY ITS MIA..CAN I TELL YOU SOMETHING?

Hope its something important..sorry but its 5 am

OH YEA SORRY ABOUT THIS..

Well while your on the phone I have to tell you some things..

ME TOO

You first..

OKAY…WELL ILL TELL YOU ONE..OUR PARENTS—

Are getting married..I know..I'm upset about it

OKAY..YOUR TURN

I love you

WOW..I LOVE YOU TOO

We need something..

ILL CALL YOU BACK LATER..GET SOME SLEEP..ILL THINK ABOUT IT

Okay…come up with something good.

SEE YOU TOMORROW

Bye…love you

BYE…LOVE YOU TOO

**OKAY NOW TO CALL LILLY (THERE IS A TIME DIFFERENCE)**

HEY

Okay

HE ALREADY KNEW..PLAN?

Break them up

YEA..BUT HOW?

I'll come there…be there in 2 days

OKAY HURRY

Okay but be prepared..

KK

Oh yea..do you know if he loves you?

YES!!HE DOES!!

Good because you will need a lot of it

BYE

bye


End file.
